Ô! Douce nuit
by Petite'Lisbeth
Summary: The GazettE vient de produire un concert merveilleux. Une montée trop brusque d’adrénaline empêcher Ruki de dormir… Mais est ce le seul à subir cette douce torture ? Son instinct lui souffle que non. Ceci est un slash doublé d’un lemon, âme sensible s’abs


**Ô ! Douce nuit** **…**

_Auteur_ Petite'Lisbeth

_Résumer_ The GazettE vient de produire un concert merveilleux. Une montée trop brusque d'adrénaline empêcher Ruki de dormir… Mais est ce le seul à subir cette douce torture ? Son instinct lui souffle que non. Ceci est un slash doublé d'un lemon, âme sensible s'abstenir.

_Genre_ Romance.

_Rating_ M

_Disclaimer_ Rien n'est à moi, excepter le scénario. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire. Les caractères des personnages sortent de mon imagination puisque je ne les connais pas personnellement (dommage…)

_Remerciements_ Comme d'habitude merci à Serpy de m'avoir fait découvrir le merveilleux groupe qu'est The GazettE ! Merci à mes deux sœurs spirituelles, Gabby et Nathy, reines du Yaoi. Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui liront cette fiction sans laisser de reviews.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**PS : Jeunes gens ! Ceci est un message de l'auteur qui, après avoir relut, c'est rendu compte qu'elle a oublié de protéger ses jeunes gens… Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont osé faire cela qu'il faut faire la même chose ! Penser au risque de tomber enceint ! ( Ok, je me tais et je vais me terrer très, mais alors très, très loin…)**

_Ô__! Douce nuit…_

Petit à petit, les lumières revinrent dans la salle. Nombreux fans essayèrent doucement de revenir sur terre… Ce qui était assez difficile après un tel concert ! Et il en était de même pour les cinq musiciens. Ils étaient tous dans la loge commune et avaient beaucoup de mal à remettre leurs émotions en place. Ils en parlaient entre eux, ayant peur d'être dans un rêve tellement cela leur semblait irréel ! Aucun n'avait fait une fausse note, autant le chanteur que les musiciens, le son avait été excellent et, pour clôturer le tout, le public avait été à la hauteur de leurs attendes si pas plus ! En gros, un concert merveilleux qui restera gravé dans leurs mémoires.

Ils étaient en plein débat pour savoir si c'était les fans dans la fosse ou sur les balcons qui avaient chanté le plus fort quand leur manageur entra dans la loge. Le car les attendait pour aller à l'hôtel. Ils se levèrent tous les cinq d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment tout en continuant leur débat. Une fois dehors, ils regrettèrent vite de ne pas avoir mit un vêtement en plus. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient en hivers mais ils s'attendaient pas à voir cinq centimètres de neige sur les routes et des perles blanches tombées du ciel ! Enfin, une chose de bien, peu de fans c'était attardés avec ce temps et donc ils auraient facile à aller jusqu'au car.

Quand ils virent leurs idoles sortirent, la dizaine de fan restant se précipita à leur rencontre. Quelques cris hystériques se firent entendre pour certain alors que d'autres montrèrent leur joie en laissant leurs larmes coulées le long de leurs joues. Ce spectacle donna un sourire aux membres du groupe. Ils signèrent quelques autographes et posèrent pour une ou deux photos avant d'enfin pouvoir monter dans le car bien chaud qui les attendait, direction l'hôtel.

Ce n'était pas un hôtel fort luxueux ni trop pauvre non plus. Il était simple et confortable. Il y avait trois étages et les chambres étaient un peu plus grandes que la normale, sans exagération évidemment ! De ce fait, il y avait très peu de chambre et donc très peu de personne. Ils étaient sûrs au moins d'être au calme.

Après avoir but un verre ensemble, chacun alla dans sa chambre. Leur débat était enfin terminé ! Les fans des balcons avaient chanté plus fort mais ceux de la fosse avait beaucoup plus bougé, ce qui, entre parenthèse, était tout à fait normal.

Le chanteur du groupe, plus souvent appelé Ruki, tournait en rond dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre depuis bien deux heures. Après un tel concert, c'était presque impossible de dormir ! Son cœur battait encore trop fort pour y arriver. Il avait presque envie de comparer l'organe vital à la batterie de Kai. Peut-être qu'en se couchant dans le lit et en fermant les yeux le sommeil l'emporterait, me diriez-vous ? Alors qu'on lui explique comment cela ce fait que pendant ses trois tentatives ça à pas fonctionner ! Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui… Il avait le choix entre regarder la télé ou bien lire le livre qu'il avait osé prendre… « L'homme aux mille facettes. » En cinq-cent pages vous avez droit à la description d'un homme qui avait tué sa femme et c'était travestit pour ne pas que la police le rattrape… Passionnant n'est ce pas ? Tiens maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pouvait aussi prendre un bon bain bien chaud ! Non… Plutôt un bain froid… Le chaud réveille à l'inverse du froid… Mais prendre un bain froid, c'est déjà moins tentant. Une douche froide était peut-être mieux… Mais il avait horreur des douches ! De désespoir, le chanteur se laissa tomber sur le lit. À une époque de sa vie, il avait eu exactement le même problème… Trop excité le soir pour arriver à s'endormir. Dans ces moments là, sa grand-mère lui disait souvent d'aller faire trois tours de la place du village en courant. Parfois cela fonctionnait comme parfois c'était totalement inefficace… Aujourd'hui peut être que cela aurait été efficace… Mais ce jourd'hui, il se trouvait dans un hôtel situé en plus centre ville et qui était remplis de fan de son groupe. Efficace ? Il fallait tester l'impossible pour le prouver !

Ruki soupira. Il avait besoin de bouger, de faire bouger ses jambes. Le chanteur se leva et s'habilla rapidement d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt à l'effigie du groupe Nirvana. Il prit son porte-feuille ainsi que la clé de la chambre et sortit de la pièce. Doucement il passa devant les chambres des autres membres et appela l'ascenseur. Arriver au rez-de-chaussée, il alla au bar. Autant faire quelque chose plutôt que de rester à se retourner dans son lit. Il allait prendre place sur une chaise prêt du comptoir et commanda un petit verre de Vodka. C'était sa boisson alcooliser préféré !

Tout en buvant par petite gorgée son verre, Ruki se remémora divers moment de sa vie. Il y avait des passages drôles, comme le jour où il est rester enfermer une demi-heure dans des toilettes publiques, d'autres étaient moins drôles… Mais il préférait se rappeler de souvenirs amusants. Le chanteur était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite qu'on lui parlait. Par contre, son sursaut fut phénoménal quand il sentit une main sur son bras. Son regard se dirigea directement vers l'inconnu.

" On n'arrive pas non plus à dormir ?

" Reita ?

" Qui d'autre voulais-tu que se soit ? "

Le chanteur eu une soudaine envie de dire le père Noël mais en voyant la mine de son bassiste préféré, il décida de se taire.

" Quelque chose ne va pas Reita ? "

Le bassiste ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard était perdu dans les différentes lumières que diffusait le verre du chanteur. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

" J'arrive pas à dormir et ça m'énerve !

" Je suis content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul, sourit le chanteur.

" Ce n'est pas drôle !

" Peut-être mais se sont des choses qui arrive mon petit.

" Petit… Tu veux que je te rappelle qui est le plus petit entre nous deux ? "

Ruki gloussa. C'était toujours amusant d'ennuyer Reita quand il est de mauvaise humeur. Il répond toujours à tout sans se rendre compte qu'on se moque de lui ! Celui-ci allait justement répliquer quand il comprit la cause du rire du chanteur. Il lui jeta un regard noir en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Le chanteur se contrôla un petit peu.

" Excuse-moi Reita.

" Ce n'est rien… Je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant avec ton caractère de gamin…

" Comment ça de gamin ! "

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au bassiste de rire en voyant la mine horrifiée de son chanteur. Celui-ci ne le prit pas aussi bien que son compagnon. Il vida cul sec son verre et se leva, décidé d'enfin trouvé le sommeil. Le rire de Reita mourut aussi sec quand il vit que Ruki était prit à aller se recoucher. Peut-être que la vedette du groupe arriverait enfin à dormir mais lui, pas du tout ! Le bassiste se leva rapidement et courut rattraper son compagnon d'infortune.

" Et Ruki ! C'était une blague !

" Quel humour fin tu as dit moi !

" Je pourrai très bien te retourner ta réplique ! "

Il venait d'arriver devant l'ascenseur quand le chanteur se retourna brusquement piquer à vif en entendant cette phrase. Mais il a vite oublié le verre de Vodka qu'il a dans le nez. Trente secondes plus tôt il maudissait le bassiste de l'avoir déranger dans ses souvenirs et maintenant il remerciait le ciel de l'avoir en face de lui. En voyant Ruki vaciller, Reita le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tomba à terre. D'un bras, il soutien le chanteur et de l'autre appela l'ascenseur. Sachant que la nuit était déjà forte avancer, les portes de l'appareil ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à s'ouvrir. Ils entrèrent tous deux dedans et le plus sobre appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage.

" Dis Reita…

" Quoi ?

" Tu m'en veux ?

" De quoi donc ?

" Non, rien je demandais juste si tu m'en voulais…

" Mais bien sûr que non !

" Alors ça ne te dérangerait pas de rester un peu avec moi ? Je crois que ce n'est pas encore maintenant que j'arriverai à dormir…

" Comme il en va de même pour moi, ça ne me dérange pas. "

« Ding ! » Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir sombre… Pas étonnant non plus vu l'heure. Ils sortirent de l'appareil en métal. Celui ci se referma immédiatement, les laissant dans une pénombre des plus totales.

" Ma chambre est à l'autre bout du couloir…

" Et bien moi elle est juste en face de l'ascenseur…

" Je crois qu'aucune question se pose, on va dans la tienne. "

Les épaules du bassiste furent secouer d'un petit rire assez discret. Il sortit sa clé et se dirigea par petits pas vers la porte qui, en toute logique, était devant eux ! Ils leurs faillurent deux minutes pour trouver la porte et plus de trois minutes pour arriver à l'ouvrir. Le tout évidemment, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible !

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se laissèrent volontiers tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Dieu, que c'était dur la vie de star !

" Reita ?

" Ruki ?

" On joue à action ou vérité mais plus vérité qu'action ?

" Et après ça, tu t'étonne qu'on te dise gamin… Allez pourquoi pas !

" Ouais ! Je commence.

" Vérité…

" Euh… Es-tu content que la tournée soit bientôt finie ?

" Bof… D'un côté on mérite des vacances mais j'ai pas envie de plus voir le groupe pendant quelques temps…

" À ton tour ! Je dis vérité !

" Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

" Pardon ! "

Deux boules de billard… Voilà à quoi ressemblaient les yeux du chanteur. Il fixait le bassiste qui était couché sur le dos et qui n'osait détourner les yeux du plafond, visiblement gêner.

" Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

" … Evidemment, sinon je ne serais pas ici avec toi.

" Je veux dire … Enfin non. C'est à toi. Vérité.

" Tu voulais me demander quoi à l'instant même ?

" On a le droit à un joker ?

" Non ! "

Le bassiste consentit enfin à regarder le chanteur. Celui ci le fixait, l'air très intéresser. Reita soupira avant de se redresser.

" Je voulais savoir si tu m'aimais plus comme un ami, un très bon ami, un frère ou bien plus.

" Oh … Bon et bien à toi. Vérité !

" À la fin de la tournée est ce que tu retourneras voir ta mère ?

" Peut-être… Je sais pas encore très bien.

" Bon allez, j'ai envie de dire action pour une fois !

" J'ai le droit d'être vache ?

" Ca dépend, dis toujours…

" Oserais-tu m'embrasser ? "

Les joues du chanteur prirent une jolie teinte rouge quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait demandé. Le bassiste avait l'air étonné et son regard était devenu gênant pour Ruki qui baissa son visage.

" Excuse-moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Enfin si mais… Non ! "

Alors que son compagnon se perdait dans ses explications, Reita se releva et passa une main sous le menton du chanteur, lui faisant relever le visage. L'esprit du bassiste fut déconnecter de la réalité quand il vit les deux yeux remplis de larmes de son ami. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il rapprocha son visage et captura les lèvres du chanteur, en se demandant quel goût elles auraient. Le baiser était timide, voir même un peu gêné. Le bassiste rompit le contact, comprenant que trop tard son erreur. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand le chanteur prit les devants et reprit avec grâce les lèvres si tentatrices du musicien. Celui ci en fut tellement étonné qu'il ne songea pas tout de suite à participer au baiser. Ruki fut profondément blesser et s'apprêtait à son tour à rompre quand Reita réagit enfin. Le baiser passa de timide à passionner et de passionner à fougueux. À bout de souffle, ils arrêtèrent leur baiser. Voyant que le chanteur avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, le bassiste ne put s'empêcher de commencer à picorer son cou de petits bisous qui ne faisait qu'augmenter les battements de cœur du chanteur, déjà pourtant élevé. Se trouvant un peu inactif, Ruki passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du bassiste. Il fut étonné d'y trouver une peau très douce et un dos finement sculpter. Reita lui avait déjà fini de parcourir le cou de son compagnon et commençait à doucement découvrir le visage, le flattant de milles et un baisers. Les mains de Ruki, fortes baladeuses en ses temps, survoltèrent le dos du bassiste pour ensuite aller s'aventurer sur le torse de celui-ci. Ayant marre de voir son exploration limitée à cause du fin vêtement du musicien, Ruki commença tout doucement à l'enlever. Le bassiste arrêta la douce torture au niveau du visage pour aider le chanteur à enlever le t-shirt. Ce même chanteur décida de s'attaquer au torse de son compagnon une fois le champ libre, ne le laissant même pas le temps de terminer la visite de son visage. Il flatta rapidement de ses lèvres le cou et les épaules puis descendit s'attarder quelques instants sur les deux petits points de chairs qu'il mordilla gentiment, arrachant quelques soupirs de la part de son compagnon.

Trouvant qu'il s'y était attarder assez de temps, il descendit jusqu'au nombril, laissant une traînée humide de son passage. Alors que sa langue s'occupait du ventre musclé sans exagération, ses mains avaient doucement ouvert le pantalon et s'occupaient de caresser le fessier majestueux de l'homme. Ce même homme se laissait aller aux caresses excises de son amant complètement affalé sur le lit, les yeux fermés afin de mieux profiter de l'instant présent.

Les mains de Ruki venaient de se débarrasser du pantalon, devenu un peu serrer, de Reita et sa langue continuait, imperturbable, son chemin. Arrivé au niveau du bas ventre, elle s'amusa à suivre la limite tracer par le sous-vêtement, arrachant au passage un grognement de la part du bassiste. Le chanteur se releva et fixa son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

" J'ai un peu soif, pas toi ? "

Sans même laisser le temps à son futur amant de répondre, le chanteur se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Le bassiste regarda béat la porte de la salle d'eau. Comment osait-il lui faire ? Il l'avait allumé avec une technique qui laissait douter de son prétendu titre de puceau et il osait arrêter au moment le plus intéressant pour aller, je cite, boire de l'eau !

Certes, il y avait de quoi être surprit mais le jeune homme le fut encore plus en voyant revenir le chanteur dans son plus simple appareil. Soif ? C'est drôle mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était un simple prétexte pour pas froisser ses magnifiques habits au prix exorbitant. Ses réflexions furent vite finies quand il vit son amant se rasseoir à côté de lui. Il abaissa son visage à hauteur du bassiste, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard brûlant de désir. Son souffle chaud venait taquiner le coup de Reita qui ne put se retenir une seconde de plus et prit possession des lèvres de son chanteur. Celui ci soupira de plaisir et entre ouvrit les lèvres, laissant la langue de son compagnon entrer afin de commencer un ballet électrisant avec sa propre langue. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, qu'ils s'interrompirent. Doucement, les mains de Ruki reprirent les activités qu'elles avaient momentanément laissé tomber. Doucement, elles commencèrent à enlever le sous-vêtement devenu gênant. Un frisson parcourut le pauvre musicien qui subissait toutes ses caresses sans avoir la force de riposter. D'ailleurs qui l'aurait dans de tel moment de bonheur ? Le vêtement alla rapidement rejoindre le sol, laissant les deux hommes seul à seul, nu comme des vers. La langue du chanteur se dressa et traça une fine ligne au milieu du torse de son amant. Arrivé là où toute activité c'était interrompu, Ruki s'amusa à doucement contourner le membre dressé du bassiste.

" Ruki… "

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas quand on l'appela. Il arrêta juste son jeu avec sa langue et commença doucement à souffler sur la virilité de son ami, provoquant quelques frissons chez celui-ci.

" Putain Ruki, fais pas le con ! "

Le chanteur eu un petit rire. La bonne humeur de son musicien préféré était de retour ; Très doucement, il passa sa langue sur le membre fièrement dresser avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. La victime de ce bonheur eu un gémissement de plaisir et accrocha fermement avec ses mains les pauvres draps de lit qui regrettaient d'être là en ce jour. Ruki commença doucement à faire va-et-vient sur le sexe de son compagnon qui commença à en avoir légèrement assez de cette lenteur torturante. À peine eut-il le temps de finir sa pensée que son compagnon augmenta légèrement le rythme. Les gémissements commencèrent à devenir un peu plus fréquent au fur et à mesure que la cadence augmentait.

Sentait l'heure de la délivrance devenir proche, Reita passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami, le coupant dans le courant artistique dont il était prit. À quatre pattes, le chanteur remonta au niveau du bassiste pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Le bassiste profita de cet instant pour attraper les hanches du chanteur et les approcha des siennes. Doucement, par peur de ce qui allait suivre, le bassiste commença doucement à empaler son amant sur sa virilité.

Sentant une douleur au niveau de son fessier, Ruki s'apprêtait à rompre le baiser mais une main poser précipitamment sur sa nuque l'en dissuada. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur dans la bouche de son ami. Entre temps, et toujours en douceur, Reita finissait d'entrer dans le jeune homme qui, il fallait bien dire la vérité, n'avait pas mentit en se disant puceau. Du moins avec un homme. Ils rompirent leur baiser quand le bassiste eut fini son entrée fort délicate. Ruki se mordit la lèvre inférieure et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Reita laissa quelque temps au chanteur pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle intrusion et commença de lent mouvement du bassin quand il entendit le soupir d'aise de son ami. Petit à petit, les battements de cœur recommencèrent à battre à une allure incroyable et les coups de reins se firent de plus en plus rapide.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche du chanteur quand il jouit sur le ventre de son compagnon. D'un coup de bassin, Reita le fit passer en dessous de lui. Dans un ultime coup de rein, il se déversa dans le chanteur en un râle rauque. Sentant toutes ses forces le quitté, le bassiste se laissa tombé sur son, désormais, amant, la tête enfuie dans son cou. En sentant un liquide tombé sur sa nuque, Reita releva la tête, inquiet.

" Ruki ? "

Seul le silence lui répondit. Après un faible instant, il entendit un petit bruit, comme si quelqu'un essayait de pleurer sans faire de bruit. Doucement il se retira du chanteur et fit appelle à ses maigres forces pour s'asseoir à côté de celui-ci. Le jeune chanteur avait le regard fixe et le visage sans vie. Il tendit la main et toucha doucement la joue humide de son compagnon. En un coup, il commença à se culpabiliser… C'est vrai qu'il aurait mieux fait d'arrêter le chanteur quand il en était encore temps. Il ramena sa main sur un de ses genoux et baissa la tête.

" Je suis désolé…

" Merci pour tout Reita. "

Le bassiste releva vivement la tête, étonné. Le chanteur le regardait, un sourire accrocher aux lèvres et des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. A son tour, il se releva et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amour.

" Merci pour tout ce bonheur que tu m'as donné ce soir, merci d'être toujours là au prêt de moi, merci pour tout ! "

Le bassiste sentit à son tour ses joues devenir humides. Il eu un rire avant d'éteindre la lampe et de se coucher dans le lit, son amant dans ses bras.

" C'est à moi maintenant… Action ou vérité ?

" Après cette action, je ne peux que dire vérité.

" Alors je vais te poser ma question de tout à l'heure… Tu m'aime comme un ami, un grand ami ou plus ?

" Plus ! Beaucoup plus…

" Je t'aime Ruki.

" Je t'aime Reita. "

Ils soldèrent leurs ébats de la nuit dans un baiser emplit d'amour, de tendresse et de promesse avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, heureux du tournant qu'avait prit leur soirée.

Au petit matin, c'est trois paires d'œil qui les réveilla. Mais cela c'est déjà une autre histoire que je vous laisse imaginer avec soin…

Petite'Lisbeth.

_Note de l'auteur_ C'est la première fois que je fais une fin à l'eau de rose… Je n'arrive pas à dire si je dois pleurer de joie ou bien rougir de honte… De plus c'est vrai qu'avec un verre de Vodka on devrait pas être tout de suite soûl… Mais bon… Une fic à l'eau de rose autant qu'elle le soit entièrement ne? ;)


End file.
